


Make Me

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Misleading, This is crack, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke will come out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

Michael and Luke had been together for  ages  but they never actually came out to anyone. They covered it well with pure hatred and everyone believed it. Calum was Mikey's best friend and Ashton was Luke's. the two boys broke them apart several times.

 

Michael smirked against Luke's lips as they laid on his bed. The younger boy looking up with glossy eyes his lips kiss swollen. Luke pulled him back kissing him again grinding his hips up needily. Michael steadied him with hands on his hips kissing him passionately. 

 

“Tomorrow Mikey?”  Luke asked breathlessly looking up at him. 

 

Michael nodded leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss again. 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

 

They were in history and Luke was taking tally for the two sides. Michael rolled his eyes often at the boy sneering when he looked his way. Luke glared and rolled his eyes in return calling on students ts to answer.

 

A girl sitting close to Michael snapped at Luke that he didn't make the rules. Michael smirked his snap back showing off his vibrant red hair. He was wearing a band tee with a plaid over it. Like was wearing skinny jeans that complimented his ass and a tee shirt with some sort of message on it. 

 

Luke looked at her before stating as calmly as he could “i may not make them but I do enforce them.” He stated. 

 

Michael rolled his eyes leaned forward and tapped Calum on the shoulder. “I really wanna slap him. I think i'm going to.” He hissed. 

 

Calum gave him a pleading look but it was too late. The teacher excused himself and that he would be back soon and Michael stood up. 

 

“What makes you such a badass Hemmings? “ He said looking at the blonde boy. 

 

“Shut up Clifford. Sit down before you embarrass yourself. “ Luke said looking over at Michael.

 

There was a collective ‘ooh’ among the class and Michael rolled his eyes. “I think you've embarrassed yourself enough for the both of us Hemmings. After all you did get outta bed this morning. “ Michael smirked.

 

The way Luke looked to everyone else was hurt the way he looked to Michael was stunning. The blonde boy had bit his lip and his eyes were full of love for the other boy but he played it off by looking away. 

 

“Fight me.” He hissed. 

 

Michael smirked rolling his shoulders. He walked over grabbing the taller boy and slinging him over his shoulder. Luke squealed and kicked some students filing out into the hall. Michael just kept walking until they were in the courtyard of the school. Michael set Luke down and laid in the grass the blonde boy flopping beside him. 

 

“you know you have to fight me. “ Luke said. 

 

Michael smirked rolling over and pinning the blonde over he leaned in close to whisper in Luke's ear. “Love you baby.” 

  
Like grinned and kissed Michael several screams echoing through the courtyard. It was all white noise to the two boys in love. 


End file.
